The present disclosure relates generally to testing of a computer system, and more particularly to methods, adaptive testing systems, and computer program products of adaptive testing using dynamically determined system resources of the computer system.
When designing test programs for a software system, software developers as well as testing engineers usually need to study a design, define a set of variations, and build test programs for each variation. Later on, these test programs are incorporated into a regression bucket run against the product throughout the software development life-cycle.
Unfortunately, when originally built, developers and/or testing engineers utilize their own configuration. When someone else desires to run the test program, he/she likely must manually edit source code so it operates with his/her configuration.
For example, as a test program is moved from one environment to another, resources required for testing or resources under testing may have different naming conventions; so, should a test program look for a hard-coded name, it could fail despite no conceptual change in the test. As implied above, test case mobility is further hampered when moving between multiple environments such as functional testing environment, system testing environment, and performance testing environment. Each level of testing is required to meet certain predetermined standards, but much time is spent moving test cases between these testing environments. At some point, a tester may decide that effort should be directed towards writing a new test case than towards porting an old one. Unfortunately, this also introduces some possibility of error. If a test case doesn't communicate intent well, then a test could be misinterpreted and rewritten incorrectly for a new system. While this isn't necessarily likely, there is still an opportunity cost associated with rewriting the test. Therefore, it is desirable to create a test program that can perform adaptive testing using one or more system resources of a computer system dynamically determined from any platforms or any environments on which the test program is executing.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.